


I'm Telling You Now

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for discoveredinalj challenge Discovered in the Fairylights</p><p>[Song: Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Scott Wiseman]</p><p>January 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Telling You Now

"Happy New Year," Bodie said.

Doyle's response was half-shiver, half-snarl. He hunched deeper into his fleece-lined jacket, scowling through the broken window at the milling throng of revellers below. "How we're supposed to spot anyone dodgy in that mob..."

"Yeah, well." Bodie groped inside his jacket. "Fancy a quick one?"

Doyle brightened. "Ta." He gratefully took a swig from the flask. "Here, isn't this the Cow's?"

Bodie swallowed his own mouthful. "He must have mislaid it in my pocket after he had his wee dram in the car."

"Knew there was a reason I keep you around."

"Not just my pretty face and amazing endowment, then?" Bodie offered the flask again.

"No, let's hold off," Doyle said. "If it gets much colder we'll need it to keep the blood going round. Won't be able to find your poor little endowment for weeks."

"And I'm starving," Bodie complained. "Those sandwiches weren't exactly filling. Why's it always that sodding raspberry jam?"

"They ran out of liver sausage." Doyle delved. "Here."

"Bloody hell!" Bodie's eyes widened at the sight of the slightly squashed miniature Swiss roll. "Not going to tell me you pinched _that_ off the Cow!"

"Thought you might need some iron rations when I was at the shops this morning."

Bodie picked eagerly at the tinfoil wrapping. "Chocolate-covered and everything." He crooned: _"Have I told you lately that I love you?"_

"Not that I remember." Doyle's gaze was once again dutifully fixed on the scene outside the window. "Or were you serenading the cake? Make it last. It might have to be breakfast."

Bodie took a heroically restrained nibble. "God, that's good." He refastened the wrapper and tucked it into his pocket. "Hold the fort a minute, I need the bog."

"Christ, have you seen the state of it? Peeing on the floor would leave it cleaner."

"Yeah. All very roses and lavender. Good thing I don't need a serious visit. It would crap right back." He left the room singing: _"My heart would break in two if I should lose you..."_

Doyle's R/T crackled. "Four-five."

"All right," Cowley snapped. "We're clear. Rounded them up at Charing Cross, grenades and all. Anson will pick you up in five minutes."

"Happy New Year, sir."

"Aye, and tell Master Bodie I'll have my flask back first thing tomorrow, properly filled." The connection cut off.

As Bodie returned Doyle intercepted him at the door. "Hang on." He handed Bodie his lighter.

"What - ?"

"It's all right, the Old Man called, we're off duty. First foot, mate. Haven't got any coal so that'll have to do."

"All right." Bodie retrieved the flask. "Here's the whisky, anyway. And the Swiss roll's close enough to bread. Or that black bun muck Cowley was saying they have up in the wilds of North Britain. Salt?"

"Salt of the earth, that's us. Okay, come in. Anson's due to whisk us away from all this so we might as well finish off the Cow's booze. Wants it back full tomorrow or he'll have your endowment toasted on a black bun for his tea."

"Noticed, did he? Happy New Year, then." Bodie swallowed. "Health, luck, prosperity."

"Happiness. Sex." Doyle drained the last drops and added tentatively, "Love?"

Bodie caught Doyle's chilly hand and swung it as they left the unpleasant room and started down the perilous stairs. _"I’m no good without you anyhow..._ Let's go to my place, eh? I picked up some of that fancy new lube you were on about and there's still a bit of that chicken tikka."

"What, left over from Tuesday?"

"Live dangerously, sunshine. Hot it up for ten minutes, good as new." They reached the dark little hall and he pulled Doyle into a quick embrace. "I did the first foot - do I get the first fuck of the year too?"

"Depends what you mean by get, doesn't it? Give us a kiss and let's go somewhere warm like the North Pole."

The taste of Doyle's Glenfiddich-flavoured mouth was a nice prelude to the rest of the Swiss roll, Bodie thought. He finished the chocolate-covered treat in a couple of bites on the way to the car, licking his fingers clean and drying them on the seat of Doyle's jeans.

Doyle spun, glowering. "You - !"

Bodie smiled innocently and sang, too softly for Anson's ears, _"...I'm telling you now."_

Doyle's glare dissolved into an exasperated grin. "I'm telling _you_ now - get your arse in the bloody car before both our endowments freeze forever, you great soft pillock!"

 

In Bodie's fridge the ghost of a tikka'd chicken anticipated a vengeful New Year.

[end]

 

[Song: Have I Told You Lately That I Love You by Scott Wiseman]


End file.
